Farms for Bitches
by arose444
Summary: Annabeth's a rich, bitchy girl who can't seem to get her head out of her ass. So she is sent to her cousins farm for punishment of her bitch-girl attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth continued to scowl as the limo pulled up to the farm and she narrowed her eyes at the wooden house she could see through her window.

This was her punishment. After she'd pushed one of her maids into a pile of mud for not listening to her and then giving her dad the finger out of anger, this is where she was sent.

_This is bullshit._ She thought and rose an eyebrow when the driver waited for her to get out. "Excuse you? Get the door." she demanded, crossing her arms.

The driver turned around to look at her and shook his head. "Your father told me not to do anything but drop you off here.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Fine! I'll do it myself!" she hissed and opened the door, pushing her feet out of the limo and onto the ground. _What the heck?_ she looked down to see the muddy ground and gasped when her heels immediately got covered in the dirty puddle of water.

She heard the driver snort in amusement and told him to shut up. She stood up with her leather purse and walked around to the back of the limo, stumbling on the dirty ground. She yelled at the driver to open the trunk and when he did from where he sat comfy in the limo, she trenched her suitcase out of the trunk.

She pulled the handle up and started rolling it over to the house, squinting to see a girl standing on the porch.

"Hey, cousin." the girl greeted and Annabeth observed her. She had dark blonde hair pulled into two pigtails and stood tall, she noticed. A pair of denim overalls were clad over a light yellow T-shirt while she wore dirty sneakers to complete the look. Her eyes were brown and her skin held a farmers tan.

"Hi." Annabeth shot back bitterly.

"We haven't seen each other since we were little!" the girl gushed and pulled Annabeth's suitcase up the steps and onto the porch. "I can't wait to spend time with you, Annie!" the girl said and Annabeth rolled her grey orbs, fluffing her blonde curls.

"Whatever." she muttered as the girl set her suitcase down when they got into the old fashioned house. "Uh, what the heck is your name?"

The girl looked at her and smiled. "You don't remember? It's Stephanie!" she reminded her.

Annabeth shrugged and crossed her arms. "Right." she mumbled. "Where's everyone else?" she asked.

Stephanie gestured toward the still open front door. "Mom and Dad went into town to restock up on groceries and check out this tractor they spotted last time they went." she explained, the same annoying smile still plastered on her face.

Annabeth sighed in annoyance and nodded. "Listen, _Stephanie_, I don't want to be here. This place smells like shit, I'm sure you guys aren't up to date on cleaning your water pipes and you annoy me." she told her bluntly.

Stephanie's happy face faltered a bit. "Well...sorry." the girl said. She grinned a second later. "Want to see the animals?" she asked, as if she hadn't just been insulted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please. Farm animals are disgusting. I don't plan on getting peed on by some stupid cow.

Stephanie waved the comment off and smiled. "Don't worry! The animals are super nice." she told her.

Stephanie didn't wait for a reply as she whistled sharply. "Gregor!" she called and Annabeth narrowed her eyes when she heard something bounding down the stairs.

A black Labrador dog swiftly ran over to Stephanie in a series of licks.

Annabeth backed up and away from the messy licks and scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Ew." she muttered.

Stephanie cooed to the dog and then gestured for Annabeth to follow her outside through the back door. Annabeth growled in annoyance but followed suit, keeping a distance from the large dog.

They walked across the wide backyard, her eyes scanning the horse area, pig area, chicken coup, a doghouse, and of course the cows.

Annabeth let Stephanie show her the chickens and refused to go by the cows. "And over here, is my favorite part of the farm." Stephanie brought her over to the pig pens. "We've had Bessy for about two years and I love her." she gushed and ushered to the biggest pig with her hand.

Annabeth scrunched her face up in disgust when she saw what looked like mud surrounding every bit of the pen. "Do you guys _ever_ clean this thing?" she hissed and took a step back.

Stephanie chuckled. "Uh the pigs like being surrounding by it." she smiled down at it. "Just don't trip and fall, a lot of it's dung." she told her with a chuckle.

Annabeth scoffed. "That's gross!" she sneered and backed up again. She gasped when her foot caught into something and she looked down at her heel, screaming when she saw it covered in the brown substance.

"Gregor!" Stephanie slightly scolded the dog as Annabeth stepped out of it and leaned against the short fence of the pig pen, trying desperately to fling to dog dung from her shoe.

"Your stupid dog got shit on my new heels!" she yelled and took it off, holding onto a clean area as she stomped over to her, looking crippled as she tried walking in just one heel, and shoved it into the girls hands.

"Well technically you stepped back into it." she told her with a shrug and Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Clean it. _Now_." she demanded and Stephanie sighed, turning and heading back into the house.

Annabeth humphed in annoyance at the dog and leaned down next to Gregor, her eyes narrowed menacingly. "You idiot!" the dog growled. "You ruined my shoe!" she scolded and then stood up, patting her short skirt down and then smirking at the dog. "You're lucky I'm a nice person." she told him and folded her arms.

She turned back around, rolling her eyes when she heard him growl and looked at the pig pen again in disgust. "Can't believe I'm stuck with a bunch of hillbilly's!" she hissed.

She heard Gregor move behind her and then felt her shirt being pulled at from behind by the dogs sharp teeth. "Hey!" she tried turning but the dog was in her way. She continued to pull at her expensive top as the dog growled and pulled his way.

Gregor suddenly stopped pulling and Annabeth would've smirked at him if it weren't for the fact that she'd been still pulling. Her footing went out under her and she fell over the short fence of the pig pen, falling face first into the dung filled pen.

A few seconds later, her head popped up slowly from the muck. She frantically spit out what had gotten into her mouth as her face dripped with the thick _and _slimy texture of the dung and mud.

As she tried standing up, she barely noticed Gregor leap into the pen and onto her back, forcing her back into the muck before she could get up.

Annabeth screamed when her face came back up when Gregor finally got off of her.

The scream seemed to have frightened the pigs, along with the fact that the dog was in the pen, and they began frantically moving around the pin. Annabeth quickly stood up as she saw Stephanie look at her with confusion from the back porch, merely watching the scene in confusion and shock.

Annabeth was about to angrily scream at her, but one of the pigs bumped her, and she went crashing back down into the dung. She picked her head up, spitting out and felt weight on her back again. Gregor growled as he stood over her and Annabeth screamed when he bit her skirt with his teeth, pulling at it. His teeth had also latched onto her panties and she felt them ride up her ass as he pulled them to.

She cursed at the dog profusely and screamed louder when one of the pigs noses dug up her bottom. She screamed when she felt the pigs slimy tongue slide across her ass cheeks and gurgled when Gregor stepped onto her face and then leaped out of the pit.

Annabeth crawled away from the pig as it continued to follow her over to the edge of the pin and she quickly stood up when she reached to fence, grabbing it and pulling her leg over the top before she stumbled onto the ground.

Stephanie was soon standing over her, cringing. "Uh, welcome to the farm."

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Annabeth experiences many embarrassing moments in this story, considering I think she deserves them for how bitchy she's going to be in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

So this will just be a story on different ways to hate on Miss Chase I've decided. Tell me a scenario and ill do it.

* * *

Annabeth smirked at Thalia and Percy. "Awe, you think you can beat me?" She fake pouted.

"I wouldn't make him too angry if I were you," Thalia commented with a smirk.

"And why is that, Grace?" Annabeth smirked right back.

"Because I can do this!" Percy spoke, pointing his fingers at her and ushering a stream of water to come at her. It soaked her and left her coughing and spluttering. Before she could stand up though, Percy grabbed her from behind and ThAlia quickly stepped in and pulled Annabeth's soaked pants off of her, along with her panties.

"What the fuck are you doing!" She demanded but they ignored her. Percy held her in place as Thalia took Annabeth's shirt at bra off as well, leaving her naked.

Percy smacked her ass, which was still wet from when he soaked her with the stream "Don't you dare touch me!" Annabeth said in hatred, her bitchy tone clear.

Thalia grabbed Annabeth's butt cheeks and spread them apart and shoving a dildo into her asshole.

"NOOO!" Annabeth screamed as it vibrated her butt cheeks, completely out of her control.

Percy brought some rope made out of water over with his mind and wrapped it around Annabeth's stomach, her hands glued to her side from the water rope. He let go of her and used the water to lift her off the ground so she was in the air, her crotch level with Thalia and Percy's hips. Percy took the dildo out and smacked her butt again, causing the blonde to yell out at him.

Thalia, annoyed with the shouts, took her pants and panties off. She grabbed Annabeth's head and shoved her face into her pussy. Then she took it out and shoved Annabeth's face in between her ass cheeks.

Annabeth's gurgled yells rang out as her head stayed in Thalia's cheeks and the daughter of Zeus squeezed them together before letting go. Percy carried Annabeth with the water ropes and floated her outside, Thalia following. He took her over to the trees and found a giant mud pit.

He floated her over the pit, her legs flailing as angry threats and curses ran out of her mouth. Just as she opened her mouth for another annoying bitchy comment, he stopped his powers, causing her to fall face first into the thick mud. Her body slid a bit before it came to a stop. Percy used the water to pick up the dildo and float it over to Annabeth's asshole before she could get even her face up.

He turned it on high power just as she lifted her muddy face up and watched with Thalia as it vibrated her ass cheeks. She wasn't able to stand up from the power and screamed in anger when Percy made it even more powerful.

it was lifting her ass off the ground and forcing the front of her body (including her face) into the mud.

Percy used his water powers to tie Annabeth up with the rope water again and lifted her from the mud. She was spitting mud out, her ass still vibrating and making her tits and ass jiggle uncontrollably. He dropped her right outside the mud pit but used the water to soak up all of the mud and then let it all drop on her. When it all did he sucked most of the water out, leavin her head sticking out of a giant mud pile.

Thalia and Percy went behind it and dug into it until they found her ass. Only her ass and head showed now, her curly hair brown from the mud and sticking every which way. They laughed when a bird passed by and pooped on her head, leaving a white glop sitting there.

Percy ignored her screams and bitching and began slapping her ass. He grabbed it hard and then began slapping it again. Thalia came over and began slapping them and then bent to spit into her asshole.

"Told you we could beat you!" Thalia said.

* * *

Review and tell me what to do to Annabeth next.


End file.
